


Hour Eighteen

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, de-aged character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen hours after they started this, Rodney's not done with John and John's still up for more. A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/313399">My Dignity's Come Undone</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).



> I did the timestamp meme and Sabine asked for a few hours after the end of my de-aged John fic, "My Dignity's Come Undone." I um...kind of got carried way and wrote 1,200 words. Oops?

"Lemme sleep," John mumbles, batting at Rodney's hand. 

"I did. It's ten in the morning." Rodney gives his shoulder another shake and John finally opens his eyes and blinks blearily at Rodney.

"Wow, it's really true--some teenagers do sleep forever. I never did."

"Huh?" John rubs his eyes, trying to parse what Rodney just said. "Yeah...slept a lot then." He yawns and tries to wake up.

"Do you need more sleep?" Rodney runs his hand down John's chest, his thumb rubbing over one of John's nipples.

"You really giving me a choice?"

"No," Rodney says, pinching John's nipple hard enough to make John squirm. "Not really. Get up and go take a shower."

The hot water feels good but John can't help wincing as he washes up. His ass is pretty sore and he's not sure he can take it if Rodney wants to fuck him again. But even as he thinks it, his dick is getting hard again and he can't help wondering what it would feel like to get fucked when he's already this sore.

Rodney's sitting at his desk using his laptop when John wanders in from the bathroom, a towel around his waist. "Jesus, you're like fucking porn," Rodney says, staring at him wide-eyed. "What am I saying; you're always like porn. But now you're like dirty wrong bad porn."

"Don't let that hold you back," John says. He moves closer to Rodney and Rodney hooks an arm around John's waist and pulls him in close.

"God, you're all skin and bones," Rodney says, his mouth moving on John's skin just above the towel. "I'm going to make sure you eat."

"Feederism? That's a new and different kink."

"I didn't mean it that way. But speaking of kink...." He slides his hand up the back of John's thigh and then squeeze John's ass. "I have plans for you. Lose the towel and get on the bed."

John settles on the bed face down as Rodney heads for the toy box. "No no," Rodney says, after digging around some. "On your back."

He's got cuffs in his hands and John can't help wondering what Rodney's up to. The wrist cuffs attached to the headboard make sense, but when Rodney cuffs his ankles together before clipping them to the chain at the foot of the bed, John frowns a little. Is Rodney going to fuck his thighs?

"God," Rodney says shaking his head. "You're so cute."

"Fuck you."

"Actually, that's exactly what I had in mind." Rodney slips out of his robe and grabs the lube off the nightstand. As he slicks up John's cock, John can't help pushing up into Rodney's hand.

 _God,_ he thinks, his face hot. _I came five times last night and I'm getting it up again? This is so cool!_ Obviously his sixteen year old's body is responsible for all the hard-ons, but he suspects Rodney has something to do with the number of orgasms. Rodney knows what he's doing and, more importantly, he knows John.

"The blushing is really working for me," Rodney says, patting John's cheek. "We have _got_ to talk about that whole teacher/student thing."

John turns his head and kisses Rodney's hand. "Mmmm...yeah," he murmurs, his lips moving against Rodney's skin.

"But now...." Rodney straddles John and John catches his breath. Rodney's picky about getting fucked; he likes to be really clean and he's not a big fan of that initial burn that comes from not being thoroughly prepped.

"Oh fuck, you planned this, didn't you?" John can just imagine Rodney in the shower, can just picture him with his fingers up his own ass.

"I plan everything," Rodney says, reaching down to position John's cock.

"Fuck...oh God, Rodney...." John moans, because yeah, Rodney's prepped, but he's still tight and hot and slick around John's dick. "Fuck fuck fuck...."

"Yeah, I'm doing just that," Rodney says, his voice hoarse. He's moving way too slowly; John wants to just shove his hips up, but he knows better. Rodney's tied him down because Rodney wants to do this at his own pace, wants to use John's dick. The idea never fails to turn John on and he has to clench his fists; God is he already that close?

Rodney's finally taken John's cock all the way and now he pauses, closing his eyes and panting a little. "Fuck," he says. "God that's intense."

"Yeah," John manages to get out. "Me too."

"Oh no you don't," Rodney says. He rises up slowly and then sinks back down with a soft gasp. "You better not come before I do."

"Rodney...not sure I can do it."

"Try," Rodney says. Leaning down, he rests his hands on John's shoulders, gripping tightly. "God, you're so skinny," he says as he starts to move again.

"Oh fuck," John groans. "You're not...making it easy...."

"Am I making it hard?"

John can't help laughing, but it turns into a loud groan when Rodney starts moving faster. Rodney's eyes are closed and he's panting, but John can tell that he isn't going to come any time soon. John, on the other hand, is already close. He twists his hands in the chain linking his cuffs to the headboard and tries to think of obscure football rules. It's not really helping.

"Rodney...I...God fuck...I can't...."

"If you do," Rodney gasps. "I'm gonna really enjoy punishing you."

"Oh fuck...Rodney!" Unable to help it, John strains against the cuffs and comes hard. Rodney's hot and tight around John's dick and he's going to punish John and it's all so perfect; John's orgasm seems to go on forever.

Finally, John slumps back on the bed panting and wrung out. "Sorry," he gets out. "Jesus...sorry, Rodney."

"Are you kidding? I was counting on it." Rodney grins down at him. "We'll talk punishment later, though. I still haven't come."

"Fuck me? Please?" John looks up at him through his eyelashes.

Rodney snorts. "I don't think so." He eases off John and then moves up the bed until he's straddling John's chest, his hands braced on the headboard. "Open up."

"Mmmmm, yeah," John says, licking his lips.

Rodney's not gentle at all; John sucks in some air, tilts his head back and lets Rodney push into his mouth. "Oh fuck yeah," Rodney groans. 

Sucking cock in this position is scary. John's mouth hurts at the corners, his throat feels bruised and he can hardly catch a breath. He's on the edge of choking and he loves every fucking minute of it. Up above him, Rodney's cursing and probably calling John names--John can't really hear him--and he's fucking John's mouth hard. John's helpless, pinned down by Rodney's weight on his chest and the cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

Somehow, Rodney gets a hand down and grabs John's hair. He shoves into John's mouth one more time and then goes still. John can't breathe at all and he really is choking this time, his throat going tight around the head of Rodney's dick. Rodney pulls back a little and then he's coming, thick and bitter in John's mouth. John swallows hard but he still breathless and can't get it all. Somehow, the feel Rodney's come spilling down his chin is incredibly hot; John's not at all surprised to feel his own dick perking up. Again.

"Fuck," Rodney says, rolling off John. He sprawls on the bed staring at John, his eyes wide. "Jesus fucking Christ. You look...I don't even know."

"Like porn?" John asks. His throat is burning and his voice is husky.

"Better," Rodney says, cupping John's damp chin in his hand. He bends and kisses John, a hard bruising kiss with lots of teeth and tongue. "Much better."

_-end-_


End file.
